jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roloxian212156/Review for the basic vehicles
See my previous blog here https://jailbreak.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Roloxian212156/Review_for_supercars/hypercars. Anyways Oh I'm not going to add vehicles like the Dirtbike, Dune Buggy and Patrol. I will also not add ATV in this blog as well. 1. Camaro- Camaro is obviously not really that good, but it's free what do you expect? Anyways the Camaro is quite a convenient car. It has so much locations and it's top speed is not the slowest, even though it's free. Acceleration is below average, but still not the slowest either. Handling is quite decent and brakes are quite decent as well. Reverse speed is pretty average. Off roading is actually fairly good. Pickup Truck- Pickup Truck has a top speed that's basically around the same as Camaro, and acceleration is around the same. Exact same performance, but has more seats and it's 9k, the cheapest vehicle in the game. 3. Tesla Model 3- Tesla Model 3 is very good for it's price. Just at 16k and destroys the average speed vehicles with ease. Acceleration can actually beat the Mclaren and is comparable to the Mclaren in an average road. Still can't beat supercars and hypercars in top speed though. Off roading is pretty bad and reverse speed is even worse, but it's handling and acceleration and speed makes up for it. Powerful brakes and has 4 seats which is very good. Very recommended for you if you're a newbie, but has very poor reverse speed. 4. Mini Cooper- Mini Cooper is very underrated, and in my opinion the most underrated vehicle in the game. I understand that because the Mini Cooper has a fair speed, out running the Pickup Truck and Camaro and an acceleration that beats the Camaro and Pickup Truck as well. There's a cheaper car which is Tesla Model 3 and the Tesla Model 3 has better acceleration and top speed than the Mini Cooper. Before when I didn't even contribute to this wiki, this wiki actually thought this vehicle had the fastest acceleration, beating the Volt bike in accel back in like 2018, but when I saw this video, it got me confused https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBE05OD-G5E. Any way off roading is good, brakes are good and handling is fantastic. Still not recommended because of Tesla Model 3. Reverse speed is very bad, much like the Tesla Model 3. 5. SUV- SUV is actually slightly above average in top speed. It ties with Porsche in top speed and acceleration. Handling is fairly good and has a good amount of seats. Off roading is pretty good and reverse speed is pretty average. Braking is decent. 6. Mustang- Mustang is not that powerful but not that terrible either. It's an all around average vehicle with performance just being average. You could impress people with looks, but the Tesla Model 3 is still much faster. 7. Classic Car- Classic Car isn't really worth it. It's actually slower than the Camaro, and it's 50k. Has good acceleration, but Model 3 has better accel and obviously better top speed. Very slow reverse speed, but great handling and good off roading. Brakes are good as well. Still do not get this vehicle, only get it for museum getaways if someone stole your vehicle or just get Porsche 8. Porsche- Much like the SUV, the Porsche is slightly above average in acceleration and top speed. Off roading is pretty bad, worse than the Lamborghini due to it being a pretty low car, but has great handling and good brakes. Reverse speed is actually above average. This has good performance in general, but for price to performance ratio, the Porsche isn't that good because Model 3 beats it in acceleration and top speed. Use this for museum getaways if someone stole your car. 9. Ambulance- Just average in terms of performance, but has a special ability that allows you to heal. Price to Performance ratio is bad for speed and acceleration, and speed and acceleration is important for grinding. 10. Jeep- This is a better vehicle than the Camaro. This is average in top speed and accel, but it's free and I think you guys expect it to be really slow. It has good off roading and handling. Reverse speed is good and brakes are good as well. Category:Blog posts